Love at first Pain
by tootiemcfruity
Summary: Ethan is really Gay and likes Christian ,  but does Chrstian like him back? An when Kat tells Tara how will she survive?
1. Love at first pain

" You didn't tell Tara , I'm …._gay,_ right?" Asked Ethan anxiously for the fourth time. Kat rolled her eyes , Sliding into third position: " Of -Course not! I said you break girls hearts , not boys hearts." Kat added mischievously. Now it was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes, " The only boy I have dated was ..._Toby._." " It was over a year ago , Ethan why don't you move on and find a new boy friend?" Kat questioned. Ethan shook his head going up in an _Attitude_. " The guy I'm interested in is WAY to hot to ever like me , I mean I don't even know if he's gay." " You're **INTERESTED **in someone?" Kat squealed and jumped into 3 _Pirouettes._ "Who is it?" Kat asked. " Christian" said Ethan sheepishly."Oh...Damn you'll never get him , he so Bad-ass and you're well...Goody , Goody Gayboy . No offense." Kat replied. " But ….I can charm any girl in this Academy...why can't I get him? I can be …..* Takes his voice down a notch* bad ass." " Sure! Laughs Kat " You havent even told him you like him!" "Well , I will tell him now , I will take him out to dinner and tell him there!" Ethan runs out of the dorm and into the hall-way. "Oh great now I have to tell Tara! She can't chase a gay boy around!" Kat sighed. _This would be hard._

_Kat_

Kat had learned in her childhood that her family was born to say the truth and no sweet talk. 4 year old Kat tried to be big girl at her Mothers 3 hour shows but it was so _boring_. Her brother Ethan would stare transfixed at the dancers, but Kat? She would fidget and sigh . And at the end of the day mother would crown upon Ethan and tell Kat she wasn't doing her part. Friends would meet her mother and be charmed by her sweet talk and fall under the spell. So Kat went to tell her obsessed friend that her big crush was gay. Kat walked briskly to her dorm and Knocked. 'Yes?' Asked Tara. Kat sighed " Its me open up" "oh." Tara opened the door " Whats up?" Tara asked concerned." We need to talk. " Said Kat in reply. Kat looked to Abigail doing crunches in the corner of the room . "_alone_" " Why should I ?" Asked Abigail precisely. Damn it thought Kat. "20 bucks." Kat handed the money to Abigail. Taras eyes bugged out." ok...bye said Abigail sissified. " Whoa whats up?' Asked Tara. " We need to talk about Ethan" Started Kat "_Ethan.."_said Tara with a dreamy look in her eyes. " Yeah...Guess what? Kat attempted a smile. "Hes gay." Tars face drained of color then darkened. ' Don't joke about being Gay! I have a cousin whos gay!" Kat jumped to her feet:" I'm not lieing! Jesus! He kissed a guy!" Tara sunk down and buried her face in her hands. Kat sat down and slung her arm around Tara. " Yeah he was at the avhcmy , named Toby." Tara started to cry. " Tara its ok! Well...*sigh* its nothing likes Christian and hes going to tell him now.'"Tara shook her head and sobbed sooon it had been an hour and Kat had to go. " I gotta go ok? you hang in there. Abigail pranced in and stared at surprise at Tara. She didnt cry. "Your crying is obnoxious. Could go away ?' Tara fleed the room. _Ah problem solved.. though Abigail._


	2. Pain

" You didn't tell Tara , I'm …._gay,_ right?" Asked Ethan anxiously for the fourth time. Kat rolled her eyes , Sliding into third position: " Of -Course not! I said you break girls hearts , not boys hearts." Kat added mischievously. Now it was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes, " The only boy I have dated was ..._Toby._." " It was over a year ago , Ethan why don't you move on and find a new boy friend?" Kat questioned. Ethan shook his head going up in an _Attitude_. " The guy I'm interested in is WAY to hot to ever like me , I mean I don't even know if he's gay." " You're **INTERESTED **in someone?" Kat squealed and jumped into 3 _Pirouettes._ "Who is it?" Kat asked. " Christian" said Ethan sheepishly."Oh...Damn you'll never get him , he so Bad-ass and you're well...Goody , Goody Gayboy . No offense." Kat replied. " But ….I can charm any girl in this Academy...why can't I get him? I can be …..* Takes his voice down a notch* bad ass." " Sure! Laughs Kat " You havent even told him you like him!" "Well , I will tell him now , I will take him out to dinner and tell him there!" Ethan runs out of the dorm and into the hall-way. "Oh great now I have to tell Tara! She can't chase a gay boy around!" Kat sighed. _This would be hard._

_Kat_

Kat had learned in her childhood that her family was born to say the truth and no sweet talk. 4 year old Kat tried to be big girl at her Mothers 3 hour shows but it was so _boring_. Her brother Ethan would stare transfixed at the dancers, but Kat? She would fidget and sigh . And at the end of the day mother would crown upon Ethan and tell Kat she wasn't doing her part. Friends would meet her mother and be charmed by her sweet talk and fall under the spell. So Kat went to tell her obsessed friend that her big crush was gay. Kat walked briskly to her dorm and Knocked. 'Yes?' Asked Tara. Kat sighed " Its me open up" "oh." Tara opened the door " Whats up?" Tara asked concerned." We need to talk. " Said Kat in reply. Kat looked to Abigail doing crunches in the corner of the room . "_alone_" " Why should I ?" Asked Abigail precisely. Damn it thought Kat. "20 bucks." Kat handed the money to Abigail. Taras eyes bugged out." ok...bye said Abigail sissified. " Whoa whats up?' Asked Tara. " We need to talk about Ethan" Started Kat "_Ethan.."_said Tara with a dreamy look in her eyes. " Yeah...Guess what? Kat attempted a smile. "Hes gay." Tars face drained of color then darkened. ' Don't joke about being Gay! I have a cousin whos gay!" Kat jumped to her feet:" I'm not lieing! Jesus! He kissed a guy!" Tara sunk down and buried her face in her hands. Kat sat down and slung her arm around Tara. " Yeah he was at the avhcmy , named Toby." Tara started to cry. " Tara its ok! Well...*sigh* its nothing likes Christian and hes going to tell him now.'"Tara shook her head and sobbed sooon it had been an hour and Kat had to go. " I gotta go ok? you hang in there. Abigail pranced in and stared at surprise at Tara. She didnt cry. "Your crying is obnoxious. Could go away ?' Tara fleed the room. _Ah problem solved.. though Abigail._


End file.
